


At certain times.

by slytherdor



Series: Avengers Family [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artist Steve, Dom!Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Steve, M/M, Major Character Injury, Steve Angst, Sub!Tony, supportive Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is courageous and his team wants to kill him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Steve loses everything.

'Barton, I need you to go to the South East corner of the building and cover Romanoff.'  
'Copy.' came Clint's gruff reply. Damnit, Nat. He though, racing from one corner of the rooftop to the opposite.  
Looking down, he Spotted Natasha zipping and diving through the hoard of electrical birds, the razor sharp tips of her wings' armor slicing through them like melted butter.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a ship, roughly the size of an excersize ball, about to head into the cloud Natasha was in the middle of dispersing. Clint reached back for one of his explosive arrows and fired, the arrow successfully lodging itself in the gap between two antennas. Three seconds later, just as it reached the edge of the cloud, it exploded. It took about a quarter of the drones with it, and Natasha took out the rest within minutes.

Steve was on the ground, wielding the small baton he'd been handed before they left the base. It had been electrified, when it hit something, that something was zapped with 1000 vaults of electricity. It was handy, since he was the only one left on the ground. Hawkeye was on the rooftop, Black Widow had her wings, Iron Man had his suit, Thor was absent and the Hulk was jumping around buildings crushing the things with his fist. The drones looked and acted like murderous sparrows, but they were mechanical, so the electricity fried them. The ships were round and Tony had said that they reminded him of a deathstar, whatever that meant. 

The mothership was about the size of a small swimming pool, drones were still pouring out.  
'Barton, can you take out that mothership?'  
'I'm all out of arrows, sorry Cap.'  
'Tony?'  
'I'm trying, it's shields are really good though. If Thor was here, he'd zap it.'  
'Alright, can you clear the ships around it?'  
'Can do.'  
Tony took down the seven ships circling it while Steve ran up the stairs of an adjacent building.  
'All done, Cap, what next?'  
Tony hovered close, just as he was about to ask again, he saw the Captain leap from the roof of the nearest building and land on the mothership.  
'STEVE, DON'T!'  
Steve did. He brought his baton down in a stabbing motion, plunging it through the hull and everyone watched as the whole apparatus was electrified, including Steve himself. The drones dropped out of the sky around him as Tony streaked towards his partner.

'STEVE!? Steve, please.'  
The rest of the team came running. Vaguely, Tony heard Natasha calling for a Med team over the com device.

Bruce had calmed down before they arrived and had already realized that Steve had gone into cardiac arrest after being electrocuted. He wasn't about to tell Tony that though. Tony, who had taken off his suit and sat next to Steve in the Med chopper, instead of flying back to the helicarrier like usual. Tony who had seen it happen.

~

Natasha knocked on the door, wings folded.  
'Tony?'  
Tony Stark started and lifted his head from where it was lying in the drool puddle on Steve's bed. He saw that she was carrying a tray with a jug of coffee and a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and smiled gratefully.  
Natasha put the tray down on the table and walked to the opposite side of the hospital bed, looking down at her friend.  
'How's he doing?'  
'He woke up earlier, he asked for Bucky.' Tony replied through a mouthful of toast and cheese.  
'That's good.' Natasha paused and sniffed. 'When was the last time you left this room?'  
'What day is it?'  
'Friday.'  
'Oh, that's okay then. I came in at the end of the battle.'  
'That was last Friday, Tony.'  
He stopped chewing for a moment, looking at her with eyes that said everything he couldn't.  
'Go, have a shower, change your clothes - all of them, please - and I'll stay here until you get back. I'll let you know if he wakes up.'  
Tony gave her another small, grateful smile and left the room, chugging the coffee straight from the jug as he went.

'Jesus, Steve. Look what you've done to the man.' Natasha sighed, taking his hand in her own. She wasn't usually one for human contact outside of Clint and necessities, but she made an exception. 

'Listen, Cap.' she felt like an idiot, but she kept talking anyway, 'You gotta wake up now. The team needs you. Your family needs you. We can't function without you. Tony's devastated as it is, Bruce has been drinking too much tea again, Clint won't come away from his archery range. We're all starting to worry. No-one's left the base, we didn't want to not be around when you woke up. Which you will, because you're Captain Fucking America. A super-soldier who was frozen for 70 years, made of courage and everything good in this world and because if you don't, I will come to heaven and beat your ass myself.'  
By the end of her rant, there were tears in the red-head's eyes. She bent and pressed her forehead to his, a gesture she would deny if anyone asked her about it, and let one or two of her tears fall to his cheeks before straightening and forcing herself to stop crying.

Tony came back looking much better than he did, with the battle dirt and a week's worth of bodily odor washed off and in some fresh clothes. He went straight to Steve and lightly kissed his lips. Natasha excused herself quietly.

~

Gunshots. Glass breaking. Bucky shouting his name. Peggy Carter. A man with a red face and a cruel smile. Blue. Dark blue. Black. Cold. Cold. Coldcoldcoldcold. Warm. Shouting. Noise. So much noise.

Steve opened his eyes and shot into a sitting position. Breathing hard, he noticed someone moving to his right.  
'Steve?'  
Who is that? He looks like Howard, but he isn't.  
'Oh my god, Steve!' The dark haired man had hands on either side of his face, and very suddenly there were lips pressed against his own. Warm, soft lips that tasted like coffee. His brain sparked, he felt as if there was something familiar about this, but he couldn't place it. 

Tony was pushed back with firm but gentle hands on this chest.  
'Uh, hi. Um, I'm not sure what... Wait, where am I?'  
Steve looked around and saw the beeping monitors and screens. He was in a hospital of some sort.  
'Steve?'  
'Uh, yeah. Steve Rogers.' He held out his hand. The other man looked at it like it was made out of smoke. He looked hurt, more than that. He looked crushed, heart-broken even.  
'Steve, it's me. It's Tony.' To Steve, it sounded like he was begging for recognization.  
'I'm sorry, I don't know... I do know you? I can't... I cant remember...' as he tried, he was blinded by a flash of pain.  
'Steve? Are you okay?'  
He had his hands clutched to his head. He needed to stop thinking, so he did. The pain went away.  
'I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Tony who?'  
'Stark. Tony- Tony Stark.' The smaller man had tears rolling down his face.  
'As in... Howard Stark?'  
'Yeah.' The voice broke, but Tony cleared his throat an continued. 'I'm his son, Tony. It's 3am on Saturday the 13th of October, 2012. You're an avenger, there's usually six of us. We work for SHEILD. You live with the rest of us in Stark Tower. I'm-' The voice broke again. 'We're- We're together. In a relationship. You and me. We have been for about a year now. You proposed to me three weeks ago.' The words broke off and light gasps filled the silence. The man was crying. Tony lifted his hand, showing Steve the beautiful platinum silver engagement band with a red stone inside a gold one.

The door opened and a young woman entered, flaming, red, curly hair framed her face and she broke into a smile briefly before looking at the man on his right.  
'Tony? Steve, what happened? Tony, what-?' she asked as she crossed the room. That was when Steve noticed the wings. Huge, shiny, jet black and feathery. Folded, they looked huge. Steve could only imagine what they looked like unfurled.  
The woman looked at him expectantly.  
'Oh, uh... I'm sorry. Who are you?'  
'Steve, it's Natasha.' Her voice was deadpan.  
'Natasha, okay. Well, I'm Steve Rogers but you seem to know that. Am I really in 2012?'  
Natasha's face was completely blank, and his mind supplied that he should be very scared or very worried right now.  
'Yes. You are. Tony? Tony, come with me. We have to get Coulson.'  
With that, the woman leg the distraught man from the room, shooting an anguished glance over her shoulder at the last second. What the hell?

~

'He didn't remember you?'  
Tony shook his head.  
'Or you?'  
'No. He was confused as to the year as well.'

The Avengers minus Thor were all seated in the main conference room. Coulson and Fury stood by the wall. Tony was shaking and staring forlornly at the ground with Natasha's hand on his shoulder. Clint and Bruce were on the opposite couch.

'Well then we have a problem. We'll need to re-integrate him to the 21st century and retrain him with his team.'  
Tony let out a sob.


	2. Remembering Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has weird dreams and remembers Tony.

Tony was sitting on the end of his bed. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but his stomach was growling and his brain was as furry as his teeth.

There was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' he announced with a croak.  
The door swung open slowly to reveal Steve rogers in a white t-shirt and black sweatpants.  
'Oh, uh, hi. I didn't really... I didn't expect you to be up.'  
'Why, what time is it?'  
'4am.'  
'Oh. Uh, come in, what do you need?' Tony stood and walked to the bar, pouring himself a glass of expensive scotch and downing it with the intention of washing out his mouth and throat and thinking that he’d need it if Steve still didn’t remember anything. Fury had taken away the liquor he could find in Tony’s room, knowing that Tony dealt with his problems though drink, but Tony had gotten good at that game.

Steve walked into the room and sat on the bed without thinking before realizing where he was. He looked up and stood quickly.  
'Sorry, I uh... That was rude...'  
'No, it's fine.'  
Steve sat back down cautiously and Tony sat opposite him.  
'I don't... I don't really understand this. They told me that the electricity fried part of my brain so I lost the memories and things but I keep having these... Dreams. About you. And me. And we're... Well. We're doing... Things. And I didn't really know what to do so I went walking and my feet brought me here and this is stupid so I'm going to g-'  
Steve was in the middle of rising when he felt a hand cover his own.  
'It's fine, Steve. Really. The dreams? If you talking about the 'things' I think you are, that's... We did that. A lot. A lot of the time. Together.'  
'Oh.' Steve's eyes were drawn to the ring.  
'May I look at that?' Tony offered his hand and Steve took it, elated to find that it felt familiar and safe and so incredibly like home. He stared at the ring and very suddenly, there was a memory. 

Tony and Steve, on top of Stark Tower. Steve was on one knee.  
'Will you, Tony, do me the honor of becoming my husband?'  
Tony went blank before a smile that would put the northern lights to shame lit up his face.  
'Yes. Yes Steve! Yes!'  
Tony was on his knees and kissing the daylights out of him.  
Steve remembers the crushing relief and incredible happiness that had consumed him.

'Steve?'  
'Tony!' Steve lunged across the bed and kissed him, hands on his waist. They fell backwards, Steve landed over Tony, their mouths clashing together, desperate for more. 

The glass slipped from Tony's fingers, smashing into a million pieces.

Steve froze.

Tony froze.

'Tony, I'm so sorry. I just... I remembered proposing to you. I didn't... I mean, I did...'  
Tony sat up.  
'It's fine Steve, really. You and I... We do that a lot. Did. We did that a lot. I enjoy it and you... well, you seem to enjoy it.'  
Steve looked down and his face went the colour of a tomato. His cock was tenting the front of his sweatpants.  
'I... I don't...'  
Steve looked back up and saw Tony's face. His eyes were pleading with him to remember. His jaw was clenched, so as to hold back tears.  
'Can I... Can I kiss you again, Tony?'  
Tony replied by leaning forward slowly. 

Their lips touched and Tony stilled, waiting for a reaction. Steve brought his hand up to cup the back of his neck and the smaller man couldn't help feeling relieved. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and licked the tip of his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. The mouth opened slowly and Tony took his time exploring and letting Steve adjust. After a while, Tony leaned forward, reaching around to lift the white shirt and trace equations with a featherlight touch on the bare skin. Steve moaned quietly into Tony's lips.

Tony leaned back, never breaking the kiss, until Steve was hovering over him. Tony kept tracing patterns.  
Steve started to remember.

This was Tony. Tony, who got mad at him for throwing himself in the line of fire. Tony, who patiently explained technology to him. Tony, who he would wake up with every morning, and go to sleep with every night. Tony, who, on occasion, would do the most selfless, kindest things unexpectedly. His Tony. His partner. His lover. His Fiancee.

Steve leaned down slightly and his erection brushed Tony's hip, elicting a gasp. Tony froze, wondering if he'd done something wrong, before realizing what had happened. His other hand moved from Steve's waist, to hook a finger under the waistband of his pants. Tony pulled back and looked at his partner.  
'Is this okay?'  
Steve nodded.  
Tony reached down and grasped Steve's length. The taller man hissed as the brunette began to stroke, capturing his lips in a kiss so passionate that Tony couldn't help but moan. He bucked into Tony's hand, and Tony smiled.

'Tony?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Can I...Help you with that?'  
'Oh, God yes.'

Steve fumbled with the pants, before wrapping his hand around Tony's dripping cock.  
He remembered nothing about sex other than the tiny snippets he’d seen in his dream and mostly, that had been Tony’s face. Nothing about... This. All he knew was that this was Tony, and he loved Tony, and this felt incredible, so he was't about to stop.  
As they clumsily brought each other off, Steve re-learned what he knew about Tony's body. Where to kiss, where to lick, where to bite gently. They finished together, ending up naked with their mixed seed all over their stomachs. Steve rolled to the side and Tony went to get a damp cloth to clean up with.

'Tony?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Can I... Can I stay? Here, I mean. With you. Tonight.'  
'Of course, Steve. This is your bed to.'  
Tony slipped under the covers naked and Steve followed his example. They lay next to each other for a few minutes, both staring at the ceiling, before Steve rolled onto his side and scooted closer to Tony. Tony rolled as well and they ended up spooning. This, thought Steve, feels right. He nestled his nose into the dark hair in front of him, breathing in the smell of Tony. It smelled like coffee and sweat and engine oil. It smelled like Tony.

Tony and Steve fell asleep contentedly, Tony was brimming with relief and Steve was just glad he could remember something without pain.

~

Tony woke up alone. He was kind of expecting it, but it was still a little bit of a disappointment. He rolled over and found a small note on Steve's pillow. 

'Gone to the gym, we'll talk later.' was written in Steve's neat script. Tony smiled.

~

Steve found Tony in the shower and waited patiently for him to emerge. When he did, there was a towel wrapped around his hips.  
'Oh, hey.'  
Steve smiled. 'Hey Tony.'  
They stood in silence for a moment or two.  
'So... What do you remember?'  
'I remember you. At home, covered in motor oil and grease.'  
Tony laughed. 'Yeah.'  
'I think... I remember proposing. I remember... Our first date. When I moved to your floor. I remember that I... I love you?'  
Tony looked ready to cry again.  
'Go on.'  
'I don't remember... Anything to do with last night. I don't remember... Any of the team or the fighting. There's 1941, and then there's you, but... There's... blankness around you.'  
'Right.' Tony smiled again, 'I guess you'll just have to learn again.'  
'I guess I will.' Steve smiled back.

They prepared to head back to the tower, the rest of the team would join them eventually, but since Steve only remembered Tony, they figured it would be best to let them be alone for a while. Let Tony teach him about the tower and the 21st centure before they introduced the team again.  
Fury was against the idea from the start, but the pressure of the team was too much and eventually he caved.

Steve was anxious. He was slightly worried about the sex aspect of things. He was confused about the 21st century and he also felt... Guilty. Guilty that he couldn’t remember these people who treated him as a leader and as a friend. Guilty that he’d not been able to remember their names, their faces or their stories.

They all assured him that it was fine, but he couldn’t help it. He felt guilty.

His battle reflexes seemed to work because of muscle memories. He knew where to be and how to use his sheild in the training room. He sparred with Natasha and she beat him, but she told him that it was because he doesn’t know her style any more. He didn’t know any of their styles anymore, including Tony’s. He remembered nothing about Loki or Thor, although he’d been told about them. Nothing about Natasha’s wings, but Tony had said that Natasha or someone would tell him eventually.

He was learning, albeit slowly.


	3. It's the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to remember everyone.

Steve and Tony walked out of the elevator onto their floor in the tower. On the way there, they'd been talking about mobile phones and the internet. Now they were talking about iPods and computers.

'Good morning, sirs.'  
Steve jumped a foot and a half in the air before freezing, casting his eyes around the room searching for intruders.  
'Steve, Steve calm down. That's JARVIS. He's my AI. He's a computer. JARVIS?'  
'Yes sir?'  
'Volume down, four points.'  
'Yes sir.' The voice was much quieter.  
'He's a computer?'  
'Yeah. If you need something, he's the one you talk to. Anything at all.'  
'Right.'

They walked into the bedroom and Steve's jaw dropped. The bed was huge. Twice the size, if not more, then the bed a SHEILD.  
He was speechless. Tony led him to a door which, when opened, revealed a closet the size of a small house. It contained all of their clothing.

~

Over the next week, Tony patiently taught Steve everything about everything. He showed videos of things, Avengers dinners, movie nights, battles. Steve learned how to work a computer, a tablet and a mobile. JARVIS was incredibly helpful in providing whatever information was needed.

~

After two weeks, Steve was incredibly well adjusted. Tony hadn't brought up the sex thing, which was nice, but in the meantime, they'd had a shower together and Tony had given him incredible head.

He knew how to make his way around New York, the tower and he could navigate a computer fairly well. He still had a few troubles with his phone.

~

'Tony?'  
'Yeah?'  
Tony was snuggled into his side. If anyone asked, he would vehemently deny it, but Tony loved to cuddle.  
'I was thinking... I think I've learned about everything I need for now so... I was thinking that maybe we could... Ask the team to come home?'

Steve had watched all the footage of battles, dinners, outings, movie nights and training sessions and even though he couldn't remember much about the people, he missed them. It didn't seem to feel right, walking around the tower with just Tony. He felt like there were some things missing. Four of them in fact. Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor.

'I think that's a fantastic idea.' Steve could hear the smile.  
'Great.'

They lay together for another few minutes before Steve thought of something else.

'Tony?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Have we had... Sex? Actual, proper sex?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Who... Who was in what position?'  
'It varies, but most of the time you're the one topping me.'  
Tony sounded very nonchalant about the whole thing.  
'But Steve, I'm happy to wait until you feel comfortable with everything again. Don't feel... You know, pressured, or anything.'  
Relief washed over him.  
'Thanks, Tony.'

Steve kissed Tony's hair and not long after that, they both fell asleep.

~

Three days later, Bruce Banner moved back to his floor. They greeted at the door and Bruce had offered him tea. They ended up sitting on cushions in Bruce's meditation room, sipping exotic tea which Steve found that he liked. A lot.

They talked for hours, about Steve, about Bruce, about the Avengers. 

It was his third cup of tea, and Bruce had offered him something different. Something that tasted very similar.

There it was. Bruce Banner, brilliant scientist, giant green rage monster and the kindest man he'd ever known. 

Steve downed the scalding tea, and after Bruce gave him an odd look, told the other man about what he remembered. By the end of it, Bruce was grinning and Steve was ecstatic. They talked for another few hours before Steve yawned and said goodbye. He headed up the stair to the rooms he shared with Tony and found his fiancee already asleep. He crawled into bed, shedding his clothes and curled protectively around Tony without waking him.

~

Another three days (all passed with Banner in his lab) and Clint and Natasha arrived. He realized that they were a package deal.

It took two days for Steve to remember Natasha. They were sparing in the gym at the time, he had her in a lock which she quickly reversed. They ended up face to face, and Steve found that suddenly, he could compare it to the night in the hospital, battles and movie nights.

This was Natasha Romanoff. Nat, who always thought before she spoke. Nat, who could silence entire crowds with a glare. Nat, who everyone talked to, who everyone used as a therapist. Nat who was dating Clint.

He told her and they stopped sparring. They went out to dinner at a small cafe about ten minutes from the tower. She told him about the wings and what he'd told her about his relationship and what Tony had said about the relationship. They talked for hours, until Tony called, saying that Nat had o come home because Clint was doing something stupid.

They arrived at the tower and the whole thing was in chaos. There was silly string coating the walls. They were coated. There was red in one room, white in another and blue in another. The pattern repeated.   
It turns out, Clint had found out how to create silly string bombs and had place one is several rooms. Nat was furious. Tony was furious. Bruce had walked into a room just as one had gone off. He hulked out and jumped through a window. 

Steve walked into his room just as the cleaning team walked out. Everything was spotless. Tony was yelling at Clint. 

'DAMNIT CLINT. YOU COULD HAVE GOT US ALL KILLED. HE JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW OF YOUR BEDROOM. WHAT IS NATASHA HAD BEEN IN THERE!? HOW WOULD YOU HAVE FELT THEN!?'  
Clint was looking very sheepish.  
Steve walked over and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.   
'Go find Banner.'

Tony left and Steve looked at Clint.  
'Sorry Steve.'  
Steve blinked a few times as it all came rushing back.

This was Clint Barton; Annoying, obnoxious, hilarious. Fantastic aim. Brilliant to hang out with. Amazing cook.

Steve smiled and by the time Tony came home with Banner, Steve and Clint were giggling over the next prank they were planning.  
Clint apologized to Bruce and Tony and Steve went to bed after a bath.

~

It had been three weeks since Nat and Clint moved back in when there was suddenly a burst of lightning on the balcony. Everyone rushed out to find Thor, battered, bruised and bleeding. Steve hung back, unsure at first, before his instincts took over. Everyone rushed forward and quickly realized that he was unconscious.

With a lot of grunting and swearing, they managed to haul Thor down to the MedLab in the building.

'He's alive, and he's... Well, he's healing rapidly. He should be conscious in a few hours.'

They waited.

It was five hours later when Thor blinked sleepily.   
'Thor?'  
'Man of Iron?'  
'Hey buddy.' Tony smiled. 'How're you feeling?'  
'I feel sickly, Tony Stark.'  
'What happened?' asked Clint.  
Thor seemed to suddenly wake up fully.  
'Loki! Loki has escaped. He came through the Bifrost, when I followed, he cast magic to make me lose my path. I was dazed, he engaged me in battle near the sea. He left before I could restrain him and I was left on the sand. I came here because it was a safe place and I knew that my friends would see to it that I am healed.'  
The booming voice quieted and Thor sent a huge, beaming smile to Bruce.

That smile brought back all the memories of Thor. Loud, kind-hearted, strong-willed. Happy.

Steve was grinning and Tony turned to look at him.  
'You remember?'  
'Yeah. Hi Thor.' Steve chuckled.  
Thor just looked confused.


	4. Madness and cruelty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki outsmarts everyone, and then they outsmart him.

They alerted SHEILD, and pretty soon everyone was on high alert.   
Steve was worried. This was the real test, to see if he's still a soldier.

It's two days before anything turns up. JARVIS sounds the alert and the Avengers assemble. Thor is healed completely, so he heads out too. They're headed for an abandoned military base, in the middle of the Arizona desert. 

~

They reach the location and there's nothing there. Nothing but rocks and dust and-

CRACK. A mushroom cloud shoots up.

The sound splits the air. Bruce hulks out. Nothing happens until they spot Natasha falling out of the air, she'd been walking further ahead than the rest of the team. Steve makes to run to catch her but Thor holds him back. 

'Captain of America, this land is tainted with magical mines. Should you step in the wrong place, you could be killed.'  
Tony shoots towards Natasha and scoops her up before she hits the ground. When she is brought to Thor, he places his palm on her forehead and draws the magic out.

A smoky black figure forms, before dispersing.  
Natasha blinked awake.   
'She is unharmed.'

Suddenly, everyone is falling. Falling through a trap door. Seriously? Thought Steve. The Avengers. Protectors of the earth were tricked by a stupid trap door.

~

They found themselves in a very small, cramped space. No-one could sit. When they stood, everyone was touching everyone else. No one was moving. They were waiting for the Hulk to let Bruce come back, then there'll be more room. The Hulk started banging on the walls, on the roof. Everyone ducked. Natasha's wings were uncomfortably squashed against a wall, Clint's bow was snapped. Everyone covered their ears when the Hulk began to roar. By this time, the green guy knew not to hurt the other Avengers and eventually he calmed down enough that Bruce could break free. He slumped to the ground and everyone could move more. Natasha straightened her wings. 

'I'm sorry, you guys.'  
'Bruce, don't worry about it.'

Steve was staring at a tiny chip in the wall, showing a tiny, tiny chink of light. Maneuvering so that he could move his arms, he raised his shield and slammed the sharp edge into the chink. Everyone started.

He did it again and again until the chink was a hole. Thor then ripped it apart with his bare hands. They practically fell out into the new room. It was a cell. It had bars and locks and uncomfortable looking cots. There were ugly fluorescent lights and a toilet behind a low screen.

'Ah, The Avengers. Right on time.'  
The silky smooth baritone made everyone shiver.  
'Brother, what is the meaning of this?'  
Thor raised his hammer and the room shook. Nothing else happened. Loki began to laugh.  
'We are currently situated beneath a layer of rubber, brother.' The term was usually an endearment, but when it was dripping with sarcasm and spite, it sounded like an insult.  
'None of you will be able to move from this room. The bars are electrified, touch them and you'll be cooked. We're under a layer of adamantium, a layer of electromagnetic frequencies and a layer of rubber. No one could pick up the signal of your tracers or the Iron Man suit; all the signals are scrambled and then blocked.'  
Loki grinned. Natasha slipped a knife from her sleeve and almost too quickly to see, threw it towards a gap in the bars. A meter before it reached them it veered off to the side, sticking flat against the wall.   
Loki laughed again.  
'Oh, and if anything metal comes within a meter of the bars, it'll be drawn to the walls. Stark, I would suggest you stay way back.'  
If Tony Stark went anywhere near that, the arc reactor would tear itself apart.

Loki began to walk away, his shoes clicking on the tiles. The Avengers looked around. There was no air vents, the roof was a solid slab of concrete.  
'I could blast through the roof?'  
'No, Tony. The layers and earth would cave in, we'd be crushed.'

So the Avengers waited. For three days, they waited. No one was fed, but water was provided. Hardly anyone slept.

~

'Tony Stark?'  
The man at the bars was holding a dangerous looking weapon.  
Tony sat up from his position, curled up on a cot with Steve.  
'Come with me. You will not be bothered by the magnets.'  
Tony sat up slowly and padded towards the opening that had appeared in the bars. The Iron Man suit was under the cot.

He was led down a corridor, and then another, and then another. At a door, they stopped. It swung open to reveal a lab of sorts.  
'Mr. Stark, how good of you to join me. Can I offer you a drink?' Loki held out a glass containing scotch. Tony stared at it suspiciously.  
'It is not poisoned, that would be boring.'  
Tony took the glass and downed the contents.  
'What do you want?'  
'I want you to build me an arc reactor.'  
'No.' The answer was instantaneous. Tony felt a pain in his chest, this was all too familiar.  
'You may want to consider my proposal.'  
'No.'

Loki waved his hand, and one of the guards struck his face with a backhanded blow that sent him flying across the room.  
Dazed, he looked up and Loki was standing over him.  
'You will build me a reactor.'  
'I will not.' Tony stood clumsily, staggering against the wall for support.  
'Then the girl will die.'  
A video feed was brought up. Inside the cell, there were four men pointing machine guns at Natasha Romanoff's head. The rest of the Avengers were pressed against the opposite wall.  
Tony shrugged.  
'Why does she have anything to do with this?'  
Loki paused.  
'Fine.' He waved a hand and the men retreated. The video feed ended.  
'You will create an arc reactor for me, Tony stark.' Another backhanded blow and Tony felt pain shooting up his back from where it connected with the corner of a bench.  
'No.'  
Again Loki was in front of him. Tony felt cold fingers tracing the edge of the reactor.   
'You will build for me, or I will take yours.'   
Tony froze.  
'Take it.' He dared, deadpan.   
Loki stopped. He sighed.   
'Take him back to the cell.'  
Tony was incredibly relieved.

They had to drag him along the corridors; Tony was seeing stars and shaking. When they dropped him on the floor, he could see the blood from his nose pooling against the white tiles. They picked him up and unceremoniously dumped him just inside the cell. The bars slid soundlessly back into their place. 

The team was at his side immediately. They carefully lifted him onto a cot for Bruce to look at.  
'He has a broken nose, bruising along his spine and a concussion but he'll be fine in a few days.' Bruce announced.  
Steve visibly relaxed.  
Thor started pacing.

~

Another two days passed and four loaves of dry bread was passed through the bars. Tony and Bruce shared one, Natasha and Clint shared one and Steve and Thor had one each.  
Tony healed slowly and Clint found the beginnings of a plan forming. 

When he had all the kinks worked out, he brought the team close, away from the microphones they had found.  
'I have a plan. I don't like it and neither will you, but I don't know that we have any other choice.' Everyone was silent, so he began to talk.  
Half an hour later, Steve spoke up.  
'No.'  
'Rogers-'  
'No. We aren't leaving anyone behind.'  
'Captain, the Hawk is right. We do not have any other choice.'  
He brooded for a moment before sighing and nodding. He did not want to do this.  
The plan would start immediately.

~

'Hey! Hello!? I need a hand here!' Natasha was yelling through the bars.  
A guard appeared.  
'What?'  
'Is there a lady I can talk to? It's a female problem.'  
'Oh... Uh, this way.'   
The bars slid open and before the man could think, Natasha had his gun and was ushering him into the cell.  
The Avengers, minus Tony, crept through the bars. They had to leave all their weapons because of the magnets.

The five of them snuck through the corridors, the two agents silently dealing with everyone in their path. Steve didn't like it.

They reached a hidden staircase, only noticed because Natasha felt a draught, and began to climb. It took them the better part of ten minutes to reach the top. Once outside, they began to move south. Thor flew with Steve, Clint with Natasha and the Hulk moved as fast as all of them by jumping.

~

Tony woke with a start; a hand was curled around his throat.  
'Where are they?' Loki's voice sounded cruel and cold.  
'They're - They're gone.' gasped Tony.  
'Yes, I can see that, Stark. But WHERE?'  
The hand tightened slightly, all but cutting off his air supply.  
'To SHIELD. The- The Helicarrier.'  
Loki stormed from the room, his furious energy creating a trail of green smoke behind him.  
Tony gasped and shuddered.


	5. Losing Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loses Tony Stark.

The helicarrier hovered, invisible, over the coordinates given by the team; who were exhausted, but still preparing for battle. They had to get Tony out. Now. Thor called up all of his energy and reached out for Mjolnir. It was three minutes before a final crash was heard and the hammer broke through the earth. Captain America dropped a rope into the hole and began to climb down. When he reached the bottom, all there was, was darkness. Black. A pinpoint of light came from Mjolnir's path, but other than that, there was nothing.

His hearing was spectacular, thanks to the serum, but it still took him a few seconds to locate the ragged breathing coming from the corner.  
'Tony?'  
He heard a rasping cough.  
'Guys, send me a flashlight.'  
A minute later, a small flashlight attached to a carabineer came zipping down the line. Steve unclipped it and shot it in the direction of the breathing.  
'Tony?'  
The small man was shaking, his feet weren't touching the ground, but he was against a wall.  
Steve noticed that his breath was misting in front of his face. Tony must be freezing.  
Steve then realized that the reason Tony was against the wall like that was because the magnet was holding the arc reactor there.

At that point, Tony raised his head. The black eye and bruised jaw looked terrible, but so did the tired eyes and stubble. Tony looked like a mess. Steve immediately rushed over to him.  
'Tony? Tony can you hear me?'  
'St- Steve?' Tony croaked.  
'I'm going to get you out, okay?'  
'You can't. If you move me, the reactor'll be ripped out through the back of my chest. You have to go, Steve. The place is going to be blown sky high in about three minutes because you broke through the layers.'  
'Tony, no. I'm not leaving you.'

Tony reached out and ran his hand down the side of his fiancée’s face, smiling sadly.  
'I love you, Steve. I do.'  
'Tony, what- NO!'

Tony had reached around and pressed the retractor on Steve's belt, causing him to be lifted up and out of the hole. He began yelling into his comm. device for them to lower him, but Fury had heard the whole conversation and wouldn't give the order. Seconds after he had come blinking into the sunlight, there was a rush of air and a loud, echoing boom, signalling that the underground building had collapsed into itself.

~

Steve was vaguely aware of being hoisted into a helicarrier and put into a bed. People were talking at him, sitting with him, touching his hands, his shoulders, his face. 

Tony's gone. 

He's gone. 

Suddenly Steve wished for ice. 

The coldness, the blankness, the nothingness. 

All he could see behind his closed eyelids was the look on Tony's face as he pressed the retractor. 

How resigned he looked. 

All he could hear were the words;

'I love you. I do.'


	6. Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels like he wants to go back into the ice for all eternity and Natasha helps him get better.

It was a month before anyone could get a reaction from Steve. It was Natasha.

She'd sat down next to him after training, like usual. Steve had a drip stuck into his arm which she took out. She coaxed him into pants and a shirt silently, helping him outside on his shaky legs. She snuck him onto a small jet, and after buckling him into a seat, she took off.

When they landed, she guided him to a fancy hotel room and fed him a sandwich. He looked at her for the first time then. Not with a blank stare, but with a clear gaze. His face crumbled in that moment and he began to cry. He hadn't cried about Tony, not until then. He was crying his eyes out on Natasha's shoulder. He went on for hours; Natasha didn't do anything except hold him. She sat there with her arms wrapped around him and his tears soaking through her shirt. When he finally moved, it was to lie back and fall asleep. She stayed there, running her fingers through his hair, until he woke the next morning.

~

'Natasha?'  
'Hey Steve.'  
'I... I'm so sorry, Nat. I just... I don't...'  
'Don't. It's fine. Just tell me what you need.'  
Steve gave her a list of things and after being assured that he was free to stay here for as long as he needed, and that she wouldn't tell SHIELD where he was, she left to get them.

Steve ordered room service and ate four main courses by himself before Natasha came back.  
'If you go comatose again, I'm taking you right back to Fury.'  
'I won't. I'll keep in touch.'  
Natasha nodded and reached for the door.  
'Nat?'  
She turned back.  
'Thankyou. I really appreciate this. You have no idea.'  
She smiled and left.

Steve looked into the bag she'd brought back.  
A 200 page A3 sketch pad, a packet of 200 coloured pencils that looked ridiculously expensive, a packet of different lead pencils, a pack of erasers, a sharpener, watercolour pencils, expensive paintbrushes, an easel and a photo album.

Steve spent the next week plastered to his art.  
He drew what he could remember about Tony; the angles of his face, his back and his chest.  
He drew the dark hair and the eyes.  
The lips, the curve of his ass. 

Then, after he'd drawn all he could remember, Steve opened the photo album. He drew Tony with the team, Tony with Steve, Tony naked, Tony in the lab. Tony in every picture. He plastered them on the walls and they were all over the floor.

~

Natasha walked into the room and heard the shower going in the extensive bathroom. She looked around and was astounded at the amount of Tony. The shower stopped and Steve walked out of the room with a towel around his hips.

'Oh, hey Natasha.'  
'Hi. So... Tony?'  
'Yeah...' Steve went red.  
'No, it's... It really sweet. You're an incredible artist.'  
'Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks. You didn't get in too much trouble with Fury?'  
Natasha smiled.  
'Fury couldn't scare me if he tried, you're safe.'  
Steve smiled. Then he frowned.  
'I... I think I want to go back to the desert.'  
Natasha frowned.  
'Are you sure?'  
'I... Yeah. I just have to see it. What do they call it?'  
'Closure.'  
'Yeah. I need that.'

Without any fuss, they gathered the drawings and left the room. Natasha had hijacked another plane and she flew it out. 

~

An hour and a half of silence later, the jet landed. In front of it, Steve could see a huge crater.  
'The mines?'  
'Gone, they left when Loki did.'  
Steve unbuckled himself and slid out of his seat. He slowly approached the edge and when he reached it, he looked down. 

It was rubble. Electrified rubble. He could see the currents running along the metal. The shrapnel was sticking up every which way; the rocks were everywhere. Steve just stood. Natasha joined him eventually, and they just... Stood.

~

'Nat, is it just me or... Is that rock... Vibrating?'  
The agent looked straight down.  
'Yeah I... I think it is.'  
'Why is it doing that?'  
'I don't... I don't know. Are the soles of your shoes made of rubber?'  
'Yeah, why?'  
Natasha ran back to the ship and returned with a set of rubber gloves for each of them.  
'Don't touch anything else.'  
They jumped down onto the vibrating rock and had to hold onto each other when it tipped. Steve stood between one corner and the center and Natasha jumped and stood at the very edge of the opposite corner.  
'Is this rock on an axis?  
'Yes.'  
'On the count of three, jump back onto the rock behind you. One, two, three.'  
They both vaulted backwards and landed on either side of the slab of concrete. Bending down simultaneously, they discovered that the slab wasn't actually touching anything. They looked at each other and Natasha flew over to where Steve stood. Together, they worked their fingers into the gap and lifted. They lifted until the heavy thing was at an angle that allowed it to slip backwards.

What it revealed was a small ball of blue energy. Inside, curled into the fetal position, was a scantily clad Tony.

'TONY!? TONY CAN YOU HEAR ME!?'  
Natasha grabbed Steve's hand before he could reach for the outside.  
'We need to call the team, SHIELD'll just want to keep him there to study.'

Steve nodded.

~

Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor stood around the ball in rubber soled shoes and gloves.

'What the fuck?' Clint was the first to speak.  
'I think the arc reactor is using a different type of energy to the type that was running through the layer. They're different enough to push each other away, so when the magnet failed and the electrical current tried to latch onto Tony, the arc reactor provided a balance. It created a ball of force that everything bounced off of, including the rubble and the shrapnel.'  
'Is he alive?'  
'I don't know. I can't promise you anything Steve.'  
'How do we get him out?'  
'I think... Well. We have to short out the current, which would mean removing the arc reactor's core.'  
'What? No. We can't do that.'  
'Doesn't he have spares?'  
'I think so. They're in his lab at the tower.'  
'We could move him?  
'How? He couldn't touch the ship.'  
'One of us could carry him?'  
'How would that work?'

Bruce thought for a moment. This was Tony's area of expertise.  
'Thor could call down some lightning and wrap it around the ball. Can you do that?'  
'I believe it is possible, but it would be highly dangerous to Stark and everyone else.'  
'Could you fly with it?'  
'Possibly.'  
'Could you try?'  
'Where would I go?'  
'To the tower.'  
'Would that not cause trouble?'  
'Yeah, it would. We're Avengers though, if we can't defend our home from friendlies, we're useless.'

So they created the plan.

~ 

Steve paced anxiously on the veranda as the clouds rolled over the city.  
The flash of lightning was blinding, but soon Steve was helping Thor move Tony down the stairs, all of the electricity had been turned off in the building.

When they reached the lab, Bruce was waiting with a pair of rubber covered pliers and a glove that covered his entire arm.  
'Ready?'

Everyone nodded.  
Bruce slowly reached into the ball and used the pliers to grip the vibranium core and pull it out of the electrical field.  
The blue light flickered a couple of times before disappearing altogether, dumping Tony onto the floor.

Now that everyone could see him properly, it was clear that he needed medical attention. Bruce took his pulse and confirmed that he was alive, if just barely. He took the second vibranium core and slid it into the reactor; Tony's breathing stuttered before stabilizing. 

They rushed him to the MedLab, where Bruce connected a drip for water and nutrients and hooked him up to a heart monitor. Steve wouldn't leave his side. 

~

When Tony woke up the first time, it was because Thor was outside, yelling at Fury and Coulson.

'THE MAN OF IRON IS RESTING, WE HAVE ALL GIVEN OUR STATEMENTS. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO WAKE HIM FROM THE MUCH NEEDED HEALING.'

Tony turned his head towards Steve, who smiled. His first, genuine smile since Thor had appeared on the balcony.

~

When Tony woke up the second time, it was because Steve had fallen off his chair. He'd dozed off in an odd position and when he went down, he nearly tipped the bed up. He quickly righted himself and when he checked on Tony, his breath hitched in his throat.  
'Steve?'  
'Yeah. I'm here, Tony.'  
' 'm sorry.'  
'Don't, Tony.'  
'No, 'm sorry fr evrythng.' he slurred.  
'It's okay, Tony. I swear.'  
'No! Loki, I- He-' Tony's eyes fell shut.


	7. Infidelity.

Gunshots. Concrete breaking. A man with a cold face and a cruel smile. Green. Tingling. Black. Warm. Warm. Filled. Harsh breathing. Sloppy kisses. More tingling. Shouting. Steve, shouting his name. Noise. So much noise. Pressure. Black. Light. Shouting. 

Tony opened his eyes and shot into a sitting position. Breathing hard, he noticed someone moving to his right.  
'Tony?'  
Who is that? That's Steve.  
'Oh my god, Tony!' The blonde man had hands on either side of his face, and very suddenly there were lips pressed against his own. Warm, soft lips that tasted like bacon. His brain sparked, he felt as if there was something wrong about this. It came rushing back; Everything that had happened after the rest of the team left.

Steve was pushed back with firm but gentle hands on this chest.  
'Uh, hi. Um, I'm not sure what... Am I in my MedLab?'  
Tony looked around and saw the beeping monitors and screens.  
'Tony?'  
'Uh, yeah. Steve, I....' Tony looked... Guilty, more than that, he looked crushed, heart-broken even.  
'Tony, it's me. It's Steve.' To Tony, it sounded like he was begging for recognization.  
'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Steve.'   
'Tony? Are you okay?'  
He had his hands clutched to his head. He needed to stop thinking, so he did. The pain went away.  
'I'm sorry, Steve. I did what I had to. He was going to kill me. I had to convince him.'  
'Tony- Tony, hey!' The smaller man had tears rolling down his face.  
'It's okay, Tony. You're home. You're safe.'  
'No, Steve. I-' His voice faltered. 'I fucked Loki.'

Steve froze.

Tony wouldn't look at him.  
Steve removed his hand from where it was entwined with Tony’s.  
‘You did what?’  
‘I... I fucked Loki. He was going to take the reactor. I knew I had a chance, but without the reactor I would have died, right there.’  
‘I understand, Tony.’ Steve couldn't cover up the despair in his voice.  
‘I’m so sorry. If there had been any other way, I would have used it, but I had to come home to you. I couldn't leave you here alone.’  
Steve reached out and placed his hand on Tony’s cheek, cupping it gently.   
‘I get it. I do. I’ll call Bruce.’

Tony watched him walk out the door.

~

Steve had gone through twelve punching bags by the time Bruce came to find him

‘He told me what happened.’  
Steve kept punching.  
‘He wants to make it up to you.’  
Steve landed a particularly vicious blow and the seam split slightly. Sand began to pour out slowly.  
‘He’s going to be fine. Loki would have killed him, had he not done it.’  
The bag finally split, and sand began to pile up on the floor.  
‘I know, Bruce. I’m glad he did it. I am. It’s just... I don’t know. It still hurts.’  
‘I can imagine.’  
‘But I’m just glad to have him back.’

~

When Steve went to bed that night, he lay awake for a while thinking. Very soon he found himself imagining what it would have been like to watch Tony and Loki. Tony’s face as he-

Oh.

Steve remembered sex with Tony. He remembered the way his back arched. He remembered what Tony liked and he remembered what he liked and-

Oh.

Steve had had suspicions that he was vanilla in bed.

Oh.

Steve was not vanilla in bed. As he remembered everything that they’d done, Steve began to stroke himself. He could practically feel Tony’s hair gripped in his fingers. He could see Tony kneeling, begging to be fucked. Dear lord, the infamous Tony Stark; cocky, annoying, stuck up Tony Stark was Steve’s sub and he looked delectable when he begged for sex.

Steve brought himself off to thoughts of Tony wrapped around him, thoughts of what he would do when Tony was better. He finished all over the sheets and changed them immediately. He fell asleep after that.

~

Tony Stark was fully functional after three weeks under Bruce Banner’s care.  
The three weeks for Steve were spent beating the shit out of punching bags and having to wank before sleeping.

When Tony first entered their bedroom, it was with caution. He had no idea what the reaction would be.  
It was about 11:00 at night.  
‘Steve?’  
‘Tony?’  
‘Hi.’  
Tony stood inside the doorway, unsure whether to enter or not.  
‘Come in, Tony. This is still your room.’  
He took two steps inside the room before Steve had his arms around him.  
‘Tony?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Don’t ever do that again.’  
‘Which part? The bit where I agreed to be left behind or the bit where I had to bargain with Loki?’  
‘Both.’  
‘Right, well I’ll make sure I don’t. Only if you promise too.’  
‘I swear, Tony.’  
‘Good.’


	8. A happy dénouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to normal.

Another week after that, Tony had given his statement to SHIELD and to the press. He’d been declared dead and he’d had a funeral. He gave an alibi, of course.

Steve had forgiven Tony, but the billionaire had still insisted on making it up to him with gifts of flowers and chocolate flown in from some European country.

It was the first time that they’d been able to go to bed at a reasonable time. Just before Tony began to climb into bed, Steve paused by the door.

‘Tony, stop.’  
The brunette froze.  
‘Turn around.’  
He did.  
‘Kneel.’  
Tony sunk to his knees with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Steve walked over and tilted Tony’s head up with a finger under his chin.  
‘You slept with Loki.’  
‘Yes, Sir.’  
‘Did you enjoy it?’  
‘No, Sir.’  
‘How do I know that?’  
‘Sex with you is mind blowing, Sir.’  
Steve trailed his finger along Tony’s jawline, the tip of his index finger coming to rest in the spot just below his ear and just behind his jaw. Tony stopped smiling when he realised that Steve had remembered everything.   
The touch became firmer until Steve had his hand cupping Tony’s jaw and the finger was pressed into that spot hard.   
‘Are you sorry that you slept with him?’  
‘Yes. Yes, Sir. I am.’  
‘Good. That’s good.’ Steve released his grip and moved around to stand behind his fiancee.   
‘Stand up.’  
Tony stood.  
‘Turn.’  
Tony turned to face his lover, hands clasped behind his back.  
Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his partner’s lips softly, He did it again and again, deepening the kiss each time until Tony reached up to grip the back of his head.  
Steve stopped kissing him.  
‘Did I say that you could touch?’  
‘No, Sir.’ Tony removed his hands.  
‘On the bed. I want your hands above your head and your ass in the air.’  
While Tony got into position, Steve reached for the rope. He tied the smaller pair of hands to the headboard before trailing the tip of his tongue down Tony’s spine, causing him to arch and whimper.  
‘What do you want?’  
‘I- I want-‘  
Steve reached around and rolled a nipple between his fingers, causing Tony to yelp.  
‘Is this what you want?’  
‘Yes, Sir.’  
Steve licked up his spine again, using both hands to trace around the sensitive peaks. Tony keened into the pillow.  
Steve brought his right hand down to brush against Tony’s cock, already dripping with pre-come.  
Tony bucked.  
‘Do you want that?’  
Tony nodded.  
‘Answer me properly. Do you want my hand around your cock?’  
‘God, YES Sir!’ he gasped.  
Steve gripped the base and tweaked a nipple before spontaneously dragging his hand up to the tip, running his thumb over the sensitive slit before pumping back down again. Tony cried out and thrust into Steve’s hand.

Steve stilled.  
‘Don’t move.’  
Tony stilled, using all his willpower to obey.  
Steve began to move again.  
He took Tony to the very edge like this. He had his partner gasping for more and on the very verge of release when he took his hand away.   
Tony swore.  
Steve brought his hand down with a resolute smack.  
‘Do not use foul language in my presence, Tony Stark.’ His voice was low and dangerous.  
Tony heard the snap of a cap being popped closed just seconds before he felt a finger circling his entrance. He gasped and bit down on the pillow to keep from crying profanities.

‘Is this what you want?’  
‘Please. Please, Sir. Yes, Sir.’  
Steve chuckled darkly before plunging his index finger in up to the first knuckle.

‘FUCK!’ yelled Tony, earning him another spank.  
Steve began to move in and out, going slightly deeper each time until he was up to the joint.   
He added another finger slowly, making Tony cry out his name. When they were fully inside, Steve crooked the fingers just so and Tony jerked. He pressed against the bed and began to rut against the sheets.

Steve gripped Tony’s hip and yanked him back into position before spanking him again.  
‘Keep your ass up.’  
‘Oh God, YES, Sir. Yes.’  
Another finger was added and very soon, Steve was as hard as Tony.

‘What do you want, Tony?’  
‘Fuck me.’ Another spank.  
‘Ask nicely.’  
‘Please, Sir. Please push into me. Please fill me. Please come inside me. God Steve, please.’  
The entire time, Steve had been striking himself, preparing himself with lube.  
He smiled.  
‘You’re sexy when you beg, Tony.’ Was all the warning he gave before his tip was pressed at Tony’s entrance.

He slid in slowly, letting his lover adjust.  
‘Do you want me to move?’  
‘Yes!’  
‘Yes what?’  
‘Yes, Sir.’  
With that, Steve pulled out, right to the tip, before slamming back inside, causing Tony to yell his name.  
‘STEVE! OH JESUS, YES!’

He thrust into his partner relentlessly, reaching around to bring Tony off as well.   
‘Don’t come until I tell you to.’  
‘Yes, S- GOD YES, SIR.’  
Steve had changed the angle, so every stroke was hitting the prostate.

Just as Steve fell over the edge, he gave Tony the word. He felt the muscles surrounding him clench and stutter and they climaxed together.  
Steve had yelled Tony’s name and Tony had yelled Steve’s.

The taller man leaned forward without pulling out and pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck. They both felt euphoric. Steve pulled out, undid the ropes securing Tony’s wrists and placing a kiss on each one before climbing under the covers. They were dirty, sweaty and tired, but they felt good.

This, thought Steve, feels like home.


End file.
